60초 (60 Second)
by EXO Kkaebsong
Summary: -Jika ia Chanyeol yang dulu, maka ia memerlukan waktu lebih dari 60 tahun untuk terus bersama Baekhyun. Tetapi, jika ia adalah Chanyeol yang sekarang, maka ia hanya memerlukan waktu selama 60 detik untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun." A ChanBaek Fic.


60초  
(I just need 60 second with you)

Author : Park KyungSoo  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
Rating : K+  
Cast :  
-Park Chanyeol  
-Byun Baekhyun  
-And Other  
Warning : Yaoi! Typos! Author Amatir!  
Summary : "-Jika ia Chanyeol yang dulu, maka ia memerlukan waktu lebih dari 60 tahun untuk terus bersama Baekhyun. Tetapi, jika ia adalah Chanyeol yang sekarang, maka ia hanya memerlukan waktu selama 60 detik untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun."  
_

Park Chanyeol. Seorang namja yang kini telah memandang kosong ke arah depan. Tidak, ia tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang benar benar membingungkan, tidak, bukan membingungkan, tepatnya menyakitkan.

Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, mencaci dirinya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak gila. Ia hanya merasa bersalah dan benar benar tak berguna. Ia akan selalu mencaci dirinya sendiri sambil menitihkan air mata, yang tanpa persetujuan namja itu mengalir begitu saja di pipinya, semua itu terjadi begitu saja, ketika sekelebat ingatannya tentang seorang namja mungil, yang manis, memiliki surai brunette, Byun Baekhyun.

Kisah mereka, seharusnya indah, jika saja dari awal Tak ada yang namanya label sahabat-laknat-itu

#Flashback

Stadium 1  
Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka sangat dikenal di SM the Performing Senior High. Mereka terkenal sebagai couple happy virus.

Tidak mereka bukan 'couple' dalam arti sebenarnya, mungkin seharusnya 'partner', tetapi teman teman mereka mengatakan jika mereka lebih cocok jika menjadi couple.

Tidak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, hanya sahabat. Sebuah label sahabat sudah benar benar melekat pada otak mereka. Walaupun satu dari mereka harus menepis jauh jauh perasaan yang mulai tumbuh, hanya demi mempertahankan label sahabat itu. Dia Byun Baekhyun

Tidak, tidak seharusnya perasaan itu tumbuh di hati Baekhyun. Ia namja dan Chanyeol namja. Baekhyun memahami itu, ditambah dengan label sahabat itu.

Dan Baekhyun benar benar harus menahan perasaannya itu, mungkin hingga 'suatu hal' akan melenyapkan dirinya, tetapi tidak akan perasaannya.

#Flashback End

Mengingat hal itu air mata Chanyeol kembali mengalir. Seharusnya ia peka akan setiap sikap Baekhyun padanya selama ini. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun memberi perhatian lebih-yang tidak sebagai sahabat, tepatnya berlebihan padanya. Dan seharusnya seharusnya yang lain.

Chanyeol tau, seharusnya ia tak melupakan Baekhyun ketika yeoja bernama Xi Luhan, hadir di antara mereka. Iya, Luhan memang cinta pertama Chanyeol yang-sialnya- adalah yeojachingu temannya sendiri, Oh Sehun.

#Flashback

Stadium 2  
Di kelas 11-4, kini terlihat masih sangat ricuh. Seong songsaengnim, wali kelas 11-4, belum menampakkan parasnya di kelas ini hari ini.

Di pojok belakang kelas 11-4 terdapat dua namja dengan suara, dan tinggi yang sangat kontras, tengah berbincang dengan sangat seru, tertawa keras, mengejek, yang diakhiri dengan tertawa kembali.

Semua kegiatan yang sedang terjadi di kelas 11-4 terhenti, ketika Seong songsaengnim masuk dan diikuti oleh seorang yeoja di belakangnya.

Semua namja menatap kagum sosok di sebelah Seong songsaengnim, termasuk Chanyeol, dan oh, pengecualian bagi Baekhyun.

Oh ayolah! Baekhyun Gay dan ia tak munafik untuk mengakuinya.

Chanyeol begitu mengenal yeoja ini. Iya dia Xi Luhan, cinta pertamanya saat ia masih menginjak JHS. Tetapi, semenjak JHS pula Luhan adalah kekasih Oh Sehun, teman sekelas Chanyeol dulu, dan sekarang berada di kelas 11-5.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan bosan, dan menemukan semua yeoja di kelas itu sedang berbisik bisik dan melirik sinis ke arah Luhan. Oh Baekhyun tau, yeoja yeoja itu pasti iri dengan Xi Luhan. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Anak anak! Mohon perhatiannya!" Ujar Mr. Seong.  
"Kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu" Ujarnya pada Luhan  
"Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Xi Luhan imnida, manhaseyo banghabta! Aku pindahan JYPSHS. Mohon bantuannya!" Ujar Luhan  
"Baiklah nyonya Xi, kau bisa duduk di sebelah... Huang ZiTao. Tuan Huang, angkat tanganmu!" Ujar Seong Seongsaengnim.

SKIPP TIME...

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menunggu Sehun, dan TARA! Ia mengingat Chanyeol, dan Chayeol bergabung di antara mereka, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk di kejauhan dan tersenyum pahit, dan sesekali merintih merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepala. 'Penyakit' itu datang lagi...

Semenjak itu, Chanyeol mulai dekat dengan Luhan dan Sehun kurang menyukainya. Apakah kalian bertanya kemana baekhyun? Baekhyun tak masuk selama beberapa hari, dan Chanyeol benar benar tak peduli. Bahkan tiap hari ia selalu bersama dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun telah masuk lembali, dan Chanyeol juga tak peduli itu. Baekhyun tak marah pada si Giant-Yeol itu-nama panggilan kesayangan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol- ia hanya kecewa.

3 bulan sudah Luhan berada di antara Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu menambah persaannya pada Luhan. Dan Baekhyun, entah ia tetap masuk walau ia tahu penyakit itu sudah stadium 3, dan Chanyeol samasekali tak mengetahui itu, tepatnya tak ingin tahu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan Luhan.

Hingga sebuah undangan berda di tangan Chanyeol. Sebuah kartu yang menghancurkan dunia Chanyeol saat itu. Undangan yang membuat Baekhyun bingung-harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Undangan pertunangan, yang bertuliskan...

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Oh great. Sekarang Chanyeol benar benar merasa terpuruk. Dan ia semakin melupakan Baekhyun dan cintanya di belakang sana, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, dan dengan senyuman kecut.

#Flashback End

Chanyeol kembali menitihkan air matanya mengingat itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu kalau baekhyun itu rapuh, Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu kalau Badkhyun itu membutuhkannya, dan seharusnya Chanyeol tahu kalau ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan Xi Luhan di sisinya.

Chanyeol seharusnya tahu tentang penyakit Baekhyun saat itu, seharusnya ia tahu dan tak membiarkan Baekhyun dalam permainan fisik yang kasar yang-secara tidak langsung- menyiksa Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun drop dan... Penyakitnya telah berada di stadium akhir.

#Flashback

Stadium 3  
Hari ini, Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun berlatih kekuatan. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, karena ia tahu penyakitnya itu akan kambuh dan stadium akhir sudah di depan mata. Tetapi karena Chanyeol merajuk dan memaksa Baekhyun, dengan terpaksa, ia mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol.

Semua olah raga fisik telah kedua namja ini jalani. Mulai dari lari keliling, hingga mereka memasuki fitness senter. Dan kini Baekhyun benar benar merasa denyutan di kepalanya makin menjadi. Perlahan ia jatuh terduduk di sanping alat treatmeal(gtaotulisansalahbener) yang tengah Chanyeol gunakan. Hidungnya megeluarkan cairan merekah kental, dan bau anyir yang sangat kentara. Darah.

#Flashback End

Seharusnya Chanyeol tak memaksa Baekhyun saat itu. Baekhyun juga tak perbolehkan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dokter, jelas seorang uisainim, menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu, seharusnya ia menyayangi Baekhyun, anggap saja sebagai sahabat, walaupun tak seperti itu di mata Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun di saat saat terakhirnya, tak seperti apa yang ia lakukan.

#Flashback

Stadium 4(akhir)  
Baekhyun tahu, umurnya tak akan lebih lama lagi, dokter mendiagnosis, umurnya paling lama adalah 3 bulan, menurut rata rata sesuia keadaan Baekhyun kini. Ia tahu, sekarang ia harus 'melunasi' segala hal yang penting, mungkin seperti mulai menjauhi Chanyeol dan menyatakan perasaanya mungkin?

Kini Baekhyun masih bersekolah, dan ia tetap seperti biasa, ceria, happy. Virus dan sifat sifat lainya. Yang berbeda adalah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dan berat tubuhnya yang terus menurun, seiring dengan tumor penyakit itu mengerogoti tubuhnya yang kian lama kian lemah.

Sekarang adalah bulan February. Bulan valentine. Baekhyun merencanakan ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Iya, ia sudah menimbang resiko yang akan ia hadapi. Tetapi tak apalah, itu hanya untuk sementara.

SKIPP TIME

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berada di atap sekolah. Hening. Suasana itu telah menyatu bersama kecanggungan dan menyelimuti atmosfir mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol, serius.

"Chan, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ujarnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan alis bingung dan mulai menjawab.  
"Ya katakan saja Baek. Kan biasanya kau juga blak blakan bukan?" Jawab Chanyeol kemidian terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya.  
"Chan, aku tau ini salah. Tetapi aku harap semua tidak menjadi lebih buruk setelah ini." Ucap Baekhyun, dan membuat kerutan bingung di wajah Chanyeol makin nampak.  
"Ada apa gerangan dengan eyeliner guy kita tiba tiba bicara serius eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, kemudian berdehem pelan.  
"Giant, i know this is so wrong, but this is my feeling. I love you, Giant." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Membuat raut bahagia Chanyeol lenyap seketika.  
"M-mwo? Kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya.  
"Ani, aku tak menyukaimu. Aku mencintai mu Giant." Ujar Baekhun lirih kemudian tertunduk.  
"Cih! Jadi selama ini kau Gay Byun Baekhyun yang menjijikkan?!" Bentak Chanyeol keras, di hadapan sosok lemah nan ringkih itu.  
"Maafkan aku Giant, aku janji! Jika kau tetap bersamaku, maka hiks, maka aku akan menghapus perasaanku Giant!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan air mata yang telah mengotori wajah indahnya.  
"Cih! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh mu itu! Aku muak denganmu! Kau terlalu menjijikkan! Dan oh ayolah! Aku tak akan mau berteman denganmu gay! Menjijikkan!" Bentak Chanyeol kemudian mendorong keras tubuh ringkih itu, hingga ia terbentur pembatas atap itu, dan Chanyeol meninggalkan namja cantik itu jatuh terduduk, menikmati rasa sakit; sensasi dari punggungnya yang terbentur penbatas besi dengan sangat keras, mencoba untuk sedikit meringankan sakit di hatinya, tetapi, semuanya tetap percuma.

Baekhyun tau, Inilah yang akan terjadi. Di antara isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil namja itu. Ia tersenyum; senyuman pahit.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak merasa marah akan apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Ia hanya merasa... Kecewa. Ya, dia kecewa.

Di bawah siraman sinar matahari yang menyengat, sambil menangis, itu sangat menguras tenaga orang yang memiliki penyakit seperti Baekhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Bawkhyun mulai merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit, bak terhantam batu, dan bau anyir memenuhi indra penciumannya. Tubuhnya semakin lemah...

"Mungkin ini adalah akhirnya... Tidak! Jangan! Chanyeol belum memaafkan-"

BRUK!

Belum selesai Baekhyun berminolog, ia pingsan di sana.

OTHER SIDE

Di kelas 11-4 awalnya semua ramai bagi kelas itu, pengecualian untuk Happy Virus pyang terlihat begitu kesepian. Tidak, ia tidak lagi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia memindahkan semuanya ke sebelah Kyungsoo dan duduk di sana. Kyungsoo selalu duduk sendiri dan ia adalah siswa teladan yang pendiam.

Chanyeol sedikit, ku ulangi sedikittt merindukan Baekhyun, tetapi ia menepis jauh segala pemikiran itu.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah arloji-nya dan melihat di sana waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. 30 menit yang lalu, seharusnya istirahat telah berakhir.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya-bingung. Tak biasanya Seong Seongsangnim terlambat. Ia terlambat jika ada masalah yang mendadak dan sangat penting saja.

Tapi tunggu! Kenapa si Byun itu belum datang juga? Ini aneh.

DEG

Tiba tiba, Chanyeol merasa aneh, dan tidak enak dengan perasaanya sendiri. Mungkin ia harus kembali ke atap untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan namja itu di atap.

KRIETT..

Chanyeol membuka pintu besi itu perlahan, dan ia tak menemukan siapapun di atap. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

Saat masuk ke kelas, ia sudah menemukan Seong Seongsaengnim di depan kelas, lalu namja paruh baya itu mengelihkan perhatianya pada Chanyeol, dan menatap namja itu.

"Tuan Park, apa yang anda lakukan di luar kelas?" Tanya Seong Seongsangnim.  
"Ah, mianhabnida seongsaengnim, tadi saya dari toilet." Ujar Chanyeol berdalih, dari apa yang ia lakukan, oh ayolah! Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kan?  
"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali duduk Tuan Park."Ujar Mr. Seong  
"Ya anak anak, apakah diantara kalian ada yang tempat tinggalnya di dekat rumah Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Mr. Seong. Semua mata tertuju pada Park Chanyeol, yang sedang melamun.  
"Tuan Park Chanyeol!" Panggil Mr. Seong.  
"Eoh? Ne saem?" Tanya Chanyeol  
"Tolong antarkan semua barang milik Byun Baekhyunswpulang sekolah nanti."  
"He? Memang ada apa saem?"  
"Ia pingsan diatap tadi, yang pasti dengan air mata dan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya. Mungkin ia menangis karena kesakitan"

DEG!

"B-baiklah saem" Chanyeol mengutuki dirinya saat itu, kenapa ia menuruti perimintaan barusan.  
"Nah bagus, terima kasih Park Chanyeol."

SKIPP TIME

Kini Chanyeol ada di pekarangan luas keluarga Byun. Tidak, di sini tak ada orang tua Baekhyun, mereka sudah meninggal saat Baekhyun masih kecil karena kecelakaan -dan kecelakaan itu yang membuat baekhyun mengalami kangker otak-

Ini adalah rumah milih Harabeoji dan Halmoni Baekhyun. Chanyeol agak makas sebenarnya, tetapi, ia harus tetap bersikap baik di depan keluarga Baekhyun.

TING TONG

Chanyeol membunyikan bell rumah besar itu. Lalu tak lama ia melihat seorang maid keluar, dan ia menanyerahkan barang barang Baekhyun, dan bertanya.

"Eum.. Apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Tanyanya pada maid itu.  
"Eoh tentu saja tuan, ada apa?" Balas maid itu.  
"Eum... Kemana harabeoji dan halmoni?" Tanyanya  
"Eoh, mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit, mengantar tuan muda Baekhyun, pemyakitnya kambuh lagi, dan semakin parah." Ujar maid itu.

Chanyeol tertegun, Baekhyun sakit? Selama ini ia tak pernah bercerita pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh memikirkan Baekhyun lagi. Siapa dia bagi Chanyeol? Hanya seonggok sampah masyarakat, karena ia adalah seorang gay. Oh benar, tentu saja.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada maid itu, Chanyeol segera pulang ke 'istana' keluarga Park.

Di dalam kamar Chanyeol, ia membuka satu per satu surat yang ia dapat. Ia menemukan sebuah surat yang sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Surat dengan amplop biru laut.

Giant-Yeol

Oh ia tahu, si gay itu ternyata. Cih!

Chanyeol yang sedikit penasaran, apa yang dituliskan orang'semacam' Byun Baekhyun itu dalam 'surat cintanya'

From : Midget-BaconBaek.

Oh, itu juga sebutan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, dulu.

Hai Giant!

Nah! Jika kau sudah mendapag surat ini, maka kemungkinana yang pasti terjadi adalah... Aku tak akan masuk sekolah lagi.

Chanyeol, maaf, karena aku, hubungan persahabatan kita menjadi seperti ini;( Ya! Giant, aku juga minta maaf, karena selama kita masih bersahabat, dulu, aku tak pernah memberi tahumu tentang penyakit ku ini.

Dulu, aku takut kau terlalu khawatir padaku nantinya, tetapi sekarang tara! Aku bukan siapa siapa mu lagi, jadi aku akan memberi tahu kalau aku memiliki penyakit...

Kangker otak stadium akhir.

Ya, ya aku tak masuk, karena aku memang keluar dari sekolah. Aku harus tinggal di sekolah karena penyakit ini semakin mengerogoti tubuhku. Aku juga harus mengikuti kemo terapi secara teratur, walaupun aku tahu jika itu percuma saja, malah kini keadaanku semakin menurun.  
Nah maaf ya Giant...

Aku akan merindukanmu,

AKU SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! SARANGHAYO!:*

-Your Midget-BaconBaek, Byun Baekhyun-

#Flashback End

Chanyeol kembali menitihkan air matanya. Kini ia kembali memegang surat itu. Ia juga kembali mengingat di saat dia berada di tempat pristirahatan terakhir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu, harusnya saat itu umur Baekhyun adalah tepat 17 tahun, dan ia meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, dan hari dimana Chanyeol menemukan perasaan sesungguhnya, menemukan jati dirinya yang ada pada Baekhyun, tapi apadaya, Tuhan tak memberi kesempatan ke dua untuknya.

#Flashback

Sekarang tanggal 5 Mei, dan Chanyeol tahu ia telah menemukan perasaanya. Perasaan dimana ia mencintai Baekhyun dalam arti pendamping, rindu yang sangat amat pada Baekhyun-nya.

Egois memang jika ia Mengclaim Baekhyun adalah miliknya, tapi tak apalah. Chanyeol berencana mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun, besok, yepat hari ulang tahun Baekhyun dan 3 bulan tepat ia tak bertemu dengan Midget-BaconBaek nya.

SKIP TIME.

Sekarang pukul 12:00 KST. Chanyeol berencana akan ke rumah sakit, dimana Baekhyun dirawat, ia mengetahuinya dari harabeoji Baekhyun.

Tiba tiba iPhone Chanyeol berbunyi, dan panggilan itu dari Harabeojinya Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap suara di seberang telepone  
"Eoh, yeoboseyo harabeoji, ada apa? Padahal aku baru mau berangkat ke sana." Ujar Chanyeol.  
"Chanyeol-ah hiks.. Baekhyun.." Suara harabeoji Baekhyun terdengar parau.  
"A-ada apa dengan Baekhyun harabeoji?" Chanyeol mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.  
"Dia meninggalkan kita, hiks... Baekhyun kecil kami telah pergi hiks.." Ujar harabeoji Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

BRAK

Chanyeol menjatuhkan iPhone nya, dan pendangannya menjadi kosong, tidak, Baekhyun telah meninggalkannya? Bahkan sebelum ia meminta maaf, sebelum ia mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

#Flashback End

Chanyeol tahu, kesalah terbesarnya adalah, karena ia telah menyia nyiakan Baekhyun. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah karena ia telah menghancurkan perasaan namja cantik itu.

Chanyeol tahu ia seharusnya meminta maaf dari awal Chanyeol tahu. Ia menyadari jika ia hanya memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk meminta maaf, dan mengatakan persaannya pada Baekhyun.

Maka, jika ia adalah Chanyeol yang dulu; Chanyeol yang tidak peka, Chanyeol yang terlalu memperhatikan Label Persahabatan, Chanyeol yang egois, dan... Chanyeol yang membeci Baekhyun; maka ia memerlukan waktu lebih dari 60 tahun untuk terus bersama Baekhyun, dengan pendirian egoismenya.

Tetapi, jika ia Chanyeol yang sekarang; Chanyeol yang mengerti perasaannya, Chanyeol yang peka terhadap perasaannya, Chanyeol yang lebih mementingkan perasaannya, ketimbang egonya, dan... Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun, maka ia hanya memerlukan waktu selama 60 detik untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, dengan pendirian perasaan cinta yang begitu kuat pada Baekhyun.

EPILOGUE

Kini, Chanyeol merasakan seseorang berada di sampingnya, orang yang memiliki aura yang begitu penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan kelembutan, aura ceria yang begitu Chanyeol kenal, ini adalah aura Baekhyun!

Chanyeol segera menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sebelah timur. Dan ia menemukan cahaya yang bersinar, dengan senyum cerah di dalamnya, dan Chanyeol tahu jika itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah mianhae, nan jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol perlahan dan memeluk Baekhyun.  
"Nado saranghae, nae Giant, tapi, mian aku harus pergi, tugasku menemuimy sudah selesai, hiduplah dengan baik Giant! Annyeong!" Ucap Baekhyun dan perlahan cahaya itu hilang, dan membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamanya, selamanya, dan Chanyeol pasti akan menyusulnya nanti. Saat ajalnya tiba.

Benar bukan? Chanyeol hanya memerlukan waktu selama 60 detik untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun, dengan satu kalimat yang begitu penuh makna.

END

Gaje .-.  
Mind to RnR?


End file.
